


Ghost love! (It's confusing, but it's there)

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Tommaso riceve una serie di messaggi non richiesti da una presenza non meglio precisata.





	Ghost love! (It's confusing, but it's there)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: Buona sera. Probabilmente tua madre merita di morire. (Leander Deeny, Gli incubi di Hazel)

Questa storia dei messaggi era andata avanti per mesi.

La prima volta Tommaso si era spaventato. Non aveva paura di ammetterlo perché riteneva che fosse assolutamente normale farsela sotto nel trovare, appena uscito dalla doccia, una frase agghiacciante scritta sullo specchio del bagno quando sapevi benissimo di non averla scritta tu e di vivere per conto tuo. La frase, in quell'occasione, recitava _Non sei più solo_. Piuttosto inquietante.

Tommaso aveva preso il suo borsone da viaggio, ci aveva messo qualche paio di mutande, due pantaloni a caso, una maglietta raccolta da terra che era più sporca che pulita, aveva chiuso la cerniera e se l'era data a gambe come fosse inseguito dal demonio, il che poteva pure essere visto quello che era successo.  
Una volta arrivato in fondo alle scale del palazzo, però, si era reso conto che non sapeva dove andare. Si era trasferito in città da poco, non conosceva nessuno e non aveva soldi da buttare in una camera d'albergo. L'unica opzione era prendere il treno e tornare a casa dai suoi, ma la sola idea di passare anche un altro giorno in compagnia di sua madre e dei suoi interrogatori gli faceva venire la nausea. L'idea di affrontare un'entità demoniaca sembrava molto più allettante.

E infatti era tornato in casa. La frase era ancora lì sullo specchio – segno che non se l'era inventata – ma non c'era nient'altro in casa che lasciasse intendere che fosse posseduta. Decise che avrebbe gestito questo strano avvenimento come gestiva il dente del giudizio che gli faceva male da una settimana: ignorandolo.  
Aveva preso il detersivo per i vetri, aveva dato una bella spruzzata, una passata di straccio e via. Niente più messaggio.

Per un po' di tempo non era successo niente, tanto che aveva finito per dimenticarsi dello spavento che lo aveva quasi spinto a tornarsene a casa dai suoi. Poi, un giorno, entrando in cucina per farsi il caffè, aveva trovato una scritta sulla lavagnetta che teneva attaccata al frigorifero. _Staremo insieme per sempre_. Tommaso aveva sentito tutto il sangue fluirgli in fondo ai piedi, doveva essere bianco come le pareti della cucina. Ancora una volta era sicuro di non aver scritto lui quella frase – perché avrebbe dovuto d'altronde? – e in casa non era entrato nessuno perché ancora non conosceva nessuno che potesse farlo. C'era qualcuno, anzi qualcosa, che infestava quella casa, ne era certo. 

Aveva visto abbastanza film dell'orrore da sapere che c'erano essenzialmente due tipi di presenze: quelle intrinsecamente malvagie che cercavano di farti la pelle perché era nella loro natura – tipo l'anima dei morti ammazzati che rimanevano ad infestare un luogo solo per vendicarsi ed era la vendetta stessa che gli permetteva di permanere oltre la morte – o quelle intrinsecamente buone che però si arrabbiavano pesantemente se anche solo avevano il sentore che tu stessi invadendo il luogo che infestavano, e che tu lo volessi magari abbattere, se era una casa, o costruirci sopra un mega centro commerciale, se era un cimitero indiano, per esempio.

La sua presenza sembrava del secondo tipo. I messaggi che aveva lasciato erano abbastanza inquietanti, era vero, ma non tantissimo e comunque si era limitata a quelli. Non c'erano stati coltelli volanti diretti alla sua persona, porte infernali che si aprivano improvvisamente sotto ai suoi piedi, sangue dai rubinetti, le solite cose da presenza demoniaca, insomma. Quindi Tommaso aveva provato a parlarci, chiarendo fin da subito che non era lì per distruggere un appartamento che aveva preso in affitto. “Ascolta,” aveva detto, decidendo di restare sul generico, visto che non sapeva se si trattasse di un fantasma maschio o femmina o nessuna delle due cose. Era il 2019 e bisognava pur pensarci a situazioni di questo tipo. “Sono consapevole che abiti qui da molto più tempo di me e volevo rassicurarti, ci tengo alla caparra che ho sganciato per questo posto, perciò non ho alcuna intenzione di distruggerlo. Sono certo che possiamo tranquillamente convivere senza darci fastidio a vicenda.”

Per un po' sembrava aver funzionato perché il fantasma non si era più fatto sentire. Tommaso era andato avanti con la sua vita. Aveva dato due esami all'università che non erano andati neanche malaccio, si era trovato un lavoro, degli amici e ora il panettiere all'angolo lo riconosceva quando scendeva a comprare il pane, segno inequivocabile che era stato accolto dalla popolazione autoctona del quartiere. Insomma, andava tutto alla grande e pensava di aver risolto, con quel discorso, tutti i suoi problemi spettrali. Poi un pomeriggio era andato in camera a prepararsi per uscire e sul vetro della finestra aveva trovato la scritta _Ti guardo sempre dormire_. L'aveva trovata molto di cattivo gusto. A quel punto non aveva più neanche paura, era una questione di civiltà. Le minacce di morte le avrebbe capite, i poltergeist che mettevano a soqquadro la casa pure, ma queste frasi da molestatore cosa stavano a significare? Si era irritato “Così non va,” aveva detto. “Se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, dimmela e basta.”

Il messaggio successivo recitava _Anche quando il tuo cuore smetterà di battere, io sarò sempre qua_ e quello dopo ancora _Mi piace il colore del sangue_. Tommaso ad un certo punto si era stufato. Che modo era, quello, di infestare una casa e di tormentare qualcuno? Sporcare le superfici riflettenti e costringere la gente a pulire era più inaccettabile che cercare di ucciderla, a parer suo. Se avesse voluto un bambino piccolo che colorava le pareti coi pennarelli o un cane che sporcava di fango la casa a casaccio, si sarebbe attivato per avere una delle due cose o entrambe.

Così aveva deciso di ignorarlo. Ogni volta che compariva una frase, ovunque fosse, non la leggeva nemmeno, prendeva uno straccio, prendeva lo sgrassatore e via di olio di gomito. Dopo qualche mese era diventato così bravo che non ci metteva più di un minuto e le superfici tornavano a risplendere come i vetri della doccia nella pubblicità di un detersivo per il bagno. Se quello era ciò che doveva fare per convivere col suo fantasma, ebbene l'avrebbe fatto, almeno finché non avesse guadagnato abbastanza da trasferirsi altrove. Ma poi il fantasma aveva fatto qualcosa di inaccettabile.

Tommaso era tornato a casa una sera, stanchissimo dopo un turno di dieci ore al ristornate in cui lavorava, e sugli armadietti della cucina aveva trovato scritto a caratteri cubitali _Tua madre merita di morire_. Questo era troppo. Lui con sua madre non ci andava per niente d'accordo, ma era sua madre e nessuno doveva permettersi di dire cose del genere su di lei, tanto meno uno spiritello qualunque la cui una capacità espressiva era il vandalismo delle case altrui. “Adesso basta!” Era sbottato. “Questo atteggiamento non mi piace per niente, hai capito? Non so che problema tu abbia, ma o la pianti subito o è la volta buona che ti esorcizzo fuori dalla stratosfera, sono stato chiaro?”

Il giorno dopo era comparso un _Mi dispiace_ sul fianco della libreria e poi un _Volevo solo attirare l'attenzione, mi stavi ignorando_ sullo schermo della TV e in fine un _Non ce l'ho con tua madre, scommetto che è una cara signora_ sul vetro del forno.

“Molto meglio,” aveva commentato Tommaso, annuendo soddisfatto. “Così mi piaci.”

E sul muro della camera da letto: _Mi piaci anche tu_.


End file.
